


Ugly Sweaters and A Night to Themselves

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Christmas Movies, Christmas fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeout Session, Sabriel - Freeform, This was part of a gift exchange on tumblr, Top!Sam, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Sam has been researching non-stop for days. With a snap of an archangel's fingers, they're alone for the first time in weeks in a now extravagantly decorated bunker. Ugly sweaters, food, a classic movie, and some well-deserved "alone time" ensues.





	Ugly Sweaters and A Night to Themselves

Sam had lost track of the days. All he knew is that it was late in December and it was really cold outside. He had been consumed by research, and he was now unsure of how many hours he had been awake. Dean was sitting across from him, sipping at what must have been his third cup of coffee today. Before Sam could say, “so get this,” Dean disappeared out of thin air. Sam heard a Sam, and then his laptop was gone too. Upon looking around, Sam saw that the bunker was covered in lights, garland, big red bows, and a massive Christmas tree. Sam looked down and saw that his flannel shirt was gone, and replaced with a hideous Christmas sweater that had a moose on it. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Merry Christmas, Samsquatch!”

 

“Gabriel? What did you do to Dean?”

 

“Locked him and Cas in a small room with a bed. They’ll be fine. How do you like the decorations?” Gabriel moved around to Sam’s side, revealing his own horrendous sweater. It was bright red with green text that said “feel the joy” and had an arrow pointing at his crotch. If anyone else was wearing it, Sam would have been grossed out, but it was Gabriel, so what else was he supposed to expect?

 

“Yeah, it’s...a lot, but it’s pretty. How did you get all of this here?”

 

“Uhhh, archangel, remember? C’mon, I made dinner too.” 

 

Sam wasn’t even able to stand up before he heard a snap and he was sitting in the kitchen. In front of him was a gorgeously set table with an entire turkey, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, a few plates of vegetables, and a massive chocolate cake. He swore that sometimes, being with Gabriel in a more-than-friendly way was even more jarring than being enemies. There were constant surprises and romantic gestures. Sam wasn’t complaining though. It was just Gabriel’s weird-ass way of showing affection. 

 

The food was spectacular. Sam had piled his plate high with a little bit of everything. “Did you put your grace in this or something? This tastes amazing.”

 

“That’s disgusting, Sam. I didn’t put my very being into the food. I may have used it to help make the food, but you’re not eating me right now. Though, I wouldn’t mind if you ate me later.” Gabriel winked.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Is this food real or is it one of your grace creations?”

 

“It’s real. I just used my grace to speed up the process. You’d still be able to eat it and feel full if it was a grace creation too.” Gabriel was focusing mostly on the sweets. He had eaten a massive piece of cake and lots of macaroni and cheese. If he weren’t an archangel that didn’t need to worry about food health, Sam would be lecturing him.

 

Sam cut a small slice of cake for himself. The cake was amazing. The cake was sweet and the frosting was dark chocolate, so the bitterness created the perfect balance of flavor. He went for another slice, since the first one had only been a sliver. 

 

Gabriel twirled his fork in his hand. “Got any movie preferences?”

 

Sam shrugged. “Whatever’s on TV is fine with me.”

 

Gabriel hummed. “You known I can play any movie you want. Pick something.”

 

Sam thought for a moment. “Dean always makes me watch Christmas Vacation.”

 

Gabriel nodded and grinned. “A classic. Sounds good.” He snapped his fingers and the mess on the table was gone. He stood up and bowed, offering his hand to Sam. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and took Gabriel’s hand. He started leading him into the living room, taking a moment to appreciate the decorations around the bunker. Garland was hung everywhere. It was frosted with fake snow and had big red bows. The tree was by far the most impressive. It was at least eight feet tall and had a massive golden star on top. The ornaments and decor were gold and red, and the lights twinkled softly. Sam was busy marvelling at everything when Gabriel stopped and pulled on his arm.

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel grinned and pointed up at the doorway. “Mistletoe, Sammy. You know what that means.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Did you put that there?”

 

“Who else would?”

 

Sam chuckled and leaned down, capturing Gabriel’s lips in a quick kiss. He had a feeling there would be more of this later, so he didn’t get super involved. 

 

Gabriel was quite proud of himself for that one. He pulled Sam over to the couch and plopped down onto it. He snapped his fingers and the TV came on. The movie began immediately, much to his delight.

 

Sam placed his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, cuddling up to him. Gabriel was the perfect size for cuddling. He would curl up to his side and he fit perfectly in Sam’s lap. There was one thing that was mostly an upside, but whenever Sam was sleepy, it was mildly annoying. Gabriel loved to cuddle, but cuddles with Gabriel usually led to kisses, which led to making out, and then Gabriel got /super/ handsy. It almost always led to some awesome sex. Sam wasn’t complaining by any means. 

 

Today, it started as it always did. The movie was funny, so both of them were chuckling along to it. One of Gabriel’s hands trailed along Sam’s chest. His fingers traced little patterns over Sam’s sweater as they danced down further and further. Sam just grinned a little and watched as Gabriel’s hand slipped into his pants. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothin’.” Gabriel hummed as he palmed Sam through his boxers. 

 

Sam had one arm wrapped around Gabriel, so he used his grip to pull the archangel into his lap. He tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair before pulling him into a sweet kiss. Nowadays, they rarely got any private time together. It was impossible to get together like this on most days. With Castiel and Dean around the bunker and Gabriel coming and going, they rarely found the time to sit alone and just enjoy their time together without rushing around and trying to stay as quiet as possible, which was hard because Gabriel was extremely vocal. 

 

Gabriel grinned as he kissed across Sam’s jaw, lips brushing against short stubble. “Mmm, should we stay here of move things to the bedroom?”

 

“What about the movie?”

 

“We can watch the movie anytime. As soon as I bring our dear brothers back, we’ll have to go back to hiding from them anytime we want to do something like this.”

 

Sam nodded quickly. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.” He picked Gabriel up by the backs of his thighs and carried him to his bedroom. 

 

Gabriel threw his arms around Sam’s neck with a big grin. “Onwards, my noble steed!” Gabriel loved being carried by Sam. Most of his life was spent being this immensely powerful being. In a snap of his fingers, he could kill almost anything. When he was with Sam, he felt grounded to earth. There were no worries about his crazy brothers, his absent father, or the end of the world. He did like to use his powers for some things, but when he and Sam where alone like this, he could almost pretend to be human. 

 

Sam laid Gabriel down on the bed and crawled over him. He slipped his hands under Gabriel’s jacket and pushed it off over his shoulders. “Thank you for setting all of this up. I needed a break.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Any time, Sam.” He raised his hand to snap his fingers.

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wrist. “Hey, no. I know you want to snap and make both of us naked instantly, but that takes away part of the fun.”

 

Gabriel pouted a little. “Okay, do it the slow way.”

 

“Admit it, you like it.”

 

“Mmhm. Whatever you want to think.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew Gabriel well enough to know that he was kidding with him. He stripped Gabriel slowly, taking his time to really get a good look at Gabriel. If this was going to be one of the few chances he had to slow down and take his time, he was going to take this chance and run with it. He tossed each article of clothing aside as it was removed, all the way down until Gabriel was completely naked on the bed.

 

“I’m feeling a little exposed here. You going to strip too?” Gabriel teased and pulled at Sam’s flannel.

 

“I’m working on it.” Sam chuckled and started removing his own clothing. Just like he was with Gabriel, he went slowly. This time, he was focused more on putting on a bit of a show. He wasn’t usually one to show off, but watching Gabriel practically drool at the sight of him was entertaining enough to make him want to do it. The best part was always as soon as he was naked, Gabriel would be all over him. 

 

As soon as Sam was out of his boxers, Gabriel had his hands all over Sam’s chest, tracing every line of muscle. When his fingers would brush over a scar or an old wound, his fingertips would glow softly and the scar would disappear. Sam was a little freaked out the first time Gabriel did that months ago, but now he didn’t mind. It made Gabriel happy and sometimes it felt good to have reminders of painful events removed from his body. 

 

Sam leaned down and captured Gabriel’s lips in a deep kiss, running his hands down his sides and gripping his hips. He felt something poking his hand and he looked down to see Gabriel trying to push a bottle of lube into his hand. Sam chuckled. “Eager much?”

 

“Uh...duh. C’mon, Samsquatch, you know I’m impatient.”

 

Sam laughed softly. “Okay, okay.”

 

“Besides, we have all night long.”

 

Sam raised a brow. “Do we now?” He knelt between Gabriel’s legs and popped open the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and noticed a smell coming from it. He sniffed it and then read the bottle. “Really? Vanilla cupcake flavor?”

 

Gabriel grinned. “Of course. It tastes great too.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and used two fingers to slowly circle Gabriel’s hole. He loved dragging this part out, especially because of Gabriel’s impatience. There were three clear stages that would come. The first was always grumpiness. The slow gentle touches drove him crazy, and he would start squirming and whining. Little whimpers fell from his lips and his toes curled.

 

Next came the begging. This is where Gabriel got vocal. His whines became words, but he rarely spoke in full sentences. It was mostly just the same three words over and over, “please”, “more”, and “Sam” or “Sammy”. That last one was a little more rare, since Sam wasn’t the biggest fan of that nickname. Usually Dean was the only one allowed to call Sam that, and even then, Sam hated it. He hated it at first when Gabriel said it, but now he didn’t mind as much. It was well-intended.

 

The third and final phase was submission. Gabriel would stop begging, and he was reduced down to moans and pleading looks. He wouldn’t even squirm anymore. He was completely at Sam’s mercy. 

 

When Sam finally started fucking him, he would come to life again. As Sam pushed in, his back arched off the bed and he started talking again.

 

“Fuck, yeah…” He grabbed at Sam’s shoulders and held on for dear life, because Sam wasn’t exactly gentle in bed. It was interesting to see the contrast. Romantically, everything Sam did was gentle. He had gentle kisses and gentle touches, but as soon as he was in bed and he got going, he was rough. His hands had a vice-like grip on Gabriel’s hips, and every thrust of his hips made the entire bed rock and hit the wall. 

 

The one thing that Gabriel found himself so aroused by was the size difference between them. He loved how he could feel so covered and blanketed by Sam. He felt so safe and secure with Sam covering him like this. 

 

Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. His pleasure was mounting and he felt a surge of love for the archangel that he had underneath him. He had learned from experience that Gabriel had very powerful orgasms that usually caused something to happen somewhere around them. Sometimes the lights would burst, objects would fly, or some weird weather phenomenon would take place. Gabriel shouted as he came, the lights getting brighter and brighter until every bulb exploded. Sam came from the feeling of Gabriel coming around him. He held him tightly and groaned as he came. 

 

When they came down from their orgasmic highs, they cuddled up together, limbs all tangled up. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the mess between them was gone, and the lightbulbs were repaired. 

 

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Gabriel. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Sam. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
